Love That Lasts Forever
by AdventurerFionna
Summary: Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline get invited to a ball but things turn up sid down when Finn gives the girls some unfortunate news. Some events/ characters that happen in the story came completely from my head so if it never happend in the show don't get mad!


Love That Lasts Forever

It was a beautiful day in the land of Ooo. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and Marceline Abadeer was stuck dress shopping with Princess Bonnibel bubblegum.

"What do you think about this one" the princess said coming out of the changing room wearing a stunning hot pink ball gown that fades away into silver. Even Marceline, who was so bored and would rather be at home playing her bass guitar, couldn't lie about how amazing PB looked in her dress.

"Wow… you look so amazing, and pink…" Marcy said wondering why PB even wore that much pink, but Marcy was starting to think about why PB did anything any more. Since the two of them started to hang out as friends PB has been doing some pretty crazy stuff, but Marcy just figures it's all the chemicals and stuff she dose her science with going to her head.

"That's what I was going for! Oh and have you found a dress for tonight, you were invited to! This is a ball for royalty and important people, and we do recognize your status as the Vampire Queen. Not to mention your famous for your music and you're the daughter of the demon lord… t-shirts and jeans wont work out well, you don't want to stand out! This isn't like other parties you've been too." PB explained probably thinking Marcy was a preschooler that needed to be taught proper manners.

"I don't even think I'm going cause the only 2 people that are going to be there that I don't find _completely_ tedious and annoying are going to be you and Finn…" Marcy responded only just realizing PB had disappeared probably looking at about a million dresses for Marcy that she's just going to hate. 10 minutes later PB returned holding at least 20 different dresses only to be closely followed by a sales attendant carrying even more and Marcy knew that they were all for her.

"Just try these on! For me!" PB whined.

"Let me take a look at these… too girly, to tomboyish, to Goth, too yellow, too green, too poufy, too pink, too sexy, too… wait, this one might be nice if it were ripped and spattered with black paint!" Marcy said holding up a simple red dress, "Let me try it on!"

"I knew I could get her in at least one of these dresses, oh and leave the red ones here, and maybe the black ones too. She likes black!" PB told the sales attendant. A few seconds later Marcy emerged from the dressing room and this time it was PB's turn to be speechless.

"You look so amazing in this dress, lets go pay for both and maybe you can come over to the place later so I can help you with accessories, makeup and some lessons on how to make a great first impression on some the members of the royal families that are going to be there, they're kind of rude to people they don't think belong in the same room as them and they might see you as that." PB told Marcy.

"Whatever…" Marcy sounded bored but inside her head she was actually excited about wearing her dress that very night, even if it wasn't ripped or splattered with black paint!

Later that day at PB's castle Marcy was practicing walking around in the high heals PB was lending her for the night.

"Why can't a wear flats, their at least girl shoes!" Marcy whined, "They're so much more comfortable, and why do I have to practice walking in these anyway if I'm going to be floating?!"

"Cause it's proper adequate, and if you float around people can look up your dress and you really don't want that!" PB explained.

"Fine, I can walk in them, can you just do my makeup and get this stupid ball over with!" Marcy yelled at PB and a split second later she regretted it, the princess didn't have as strong an immune system to crying as Marceline did, there's only two things Marcy cried at. Whenever she thought of how the Ice King was once a fatherly figure to her she cried, and when she got physically hurt badly, witch rarely happened. The princess however was more prone to crying when her feelings got hurt, witch they just did. Marceline didn't know this but PB made sure they both got invited and originally Marcy wasn't invited.

"I'm sorry it's just that it really meant a lot to me that you were invited… I just really wanted you there with me, Finn said he was going to try to get Flame Princess back tonight, and I don't want to be left alone with LSP so you'd be the only one left that I'm close friends with cause you may not think this but not all the princesses are best friends… What I'm trying to say is that I need you Marceline… I love you…" Princess Bubblegum started but then drifted off after she suspected things were getting awkward and Marceline just stared at her after. Then she spoke.

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way… why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning, I wouldn't have given you such a hard time cause I feel the same way…" Marceline said, unsure if she used the right words or not.

"You do?" PB responded.

"Yes" Marcy said very sure of herself this time.

And then they kissed. It was a long, beautiful, amazing feeling kiss. It was a kiss that said, "Don't ever leave me ever…" It was the kind of kiss you gave to the one and only love of your life. It was the kind of kiss Marcy had never had with her ex boyfriend Ash. It was the kind of kiss that PB could never even scientifically imagine. But I guess that's because true love can never be scientifically created, it just happens when it happens. Witch it just did…

After they broke apart it was silent for a while until PB broke it… she went over to her dresser and opened a locked box and in it was a stunningly beautiful tiara, complete with diamonds all over it.

"This tiara belonged to my mom, she wore it on her wedding day when she became a princess, and tonight you're an honorary princess, I want you to wear it." She told Marceline.

"I couldn't, it means so much to you! And anyway I have my own." Marcy explained to the princess, "It belonged to my mom, when I was younger I used to wear it and pretend I was a princess with a big poufy ball gown, back then I didn't know how much responsibility being a princess brought with it!" In her hands was a nice simple silver tiara with a few fake diamonds here and there; you could tell her family hadn't been very wealthy before the mushroom war, when her parents got married. But it was beautiful in it's own way, it was defiantly more Marcy's style then PB's, and less is more, or at least that's what Marcy's mom used to tell her when she asked why all her friends were more extravagant and sparkly then hers. That was way before Marcy had discovered indie and rock music, back when looks actually mattered to her. When life was just all fun and games, back when she was just a normal girl. Before she met Simon…

"Oh, ok then! That's fine I was just telling you I had it if you wanted it but since you have you're moms then I can wear mine!" Bubblegum said excitedly.

They both looked at themselves in the mirror for a while, admiring how they looked, and thinking about how much fun they're going to have tonight. Then someone knocked on the door, it was peppermint butler.

"The carriage to take you two girls is here, and Finn is already picked up." He announced.

"Lets go!" PB exclaimed excitedly, well Marcy continued too look at herself in the mirror, but with a frown on her face.

"What if what you said earlier today was right, if they do judge me cause I'm not that important or royalty…" Marcy said unsure if she should back out or not…

"So what, they're opinions shouldn't matter to you!" PB said in a comforting manner, "Finn's waiting for us and it would be rude to keep him waiting! Let's go."

"There you guys are its been like 2 whole minutes!" Finn said impatiently as the girls stepped into the carriage.

"You can't really be that impatient Finn!" PB explained. It was true Finn was really bad at waiting but never this bad! He obviously had something important to tell the girls.

"What is it that you need to tell us so badly that you couldn't wait 2 whole minutes!" Marceline asked very annoyed at Finn for yelling at them for making sure they looked good, witch didn't even matter to Marcy anyway.

Finn looked around to make sure nobody else was listening, even though they were in an enclosed carriage that not even the person driving it could listen in…

"You girls have been hearing the rumors of mysterious disappearances all over Ooo right?" Finn asked the girls.

"Ya, what about them? They're just rumors, they cant be true! Can they?" PB responded getting a little bit worried that she should have done a head count of her citizens before she left for the ball.

"I witnessed one right before my eyes, it was Jake and Lady rainicorn." Finn said and the girls could tell he was holding back tears. Finn was Jakes adoptive brother and they were best friends. They did everything together. They were family…

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Marceline asked making sure she didn't yell this time, he was already about to cry and if she yelled it would be an emotional wasteland in that tiny carriage. They picked up LSP and they didn't mention it anymore.

When they arrived they saw other people there in big poufy ball gowns like Princess Bubblegum's and Marcy immediately felt under dressed. They all wore the most sparkly tiaras and crowns, 5 inch heals and the most extravagant makeup. Marcy, she had her simple red dress with a few fake gemstones under bust forming almost a belt of jewels, she convinced PB to let her wear flats, red lipstick, black eye shadow and a little bit of mascara.

They saw Flame Princess laughing and smiling with a boy who looked like he could be the prince of the water kingdom. Finn decided to go over and talk to her, leaving the girls alone. PB went over to talk to Wizard King and try to convince him that magic is just all science put to the extreme, so Marcy decide to go in to the ballroom. PB was right, it wasn't like the kind of parties where its just you, your friends, some good music and a lot of pizza. This was the complete opposite.

Mary was wondering around the ball when she tripped over herself, or at least that's what she thought. When she looked up she saw countless princes and princesses laughing and pointing at her.

"Look she tripped over herself!" Someone from the crowd said in a mocking tone.

"What's this… A simple tiara to go with a simple girl, nothing more." The boy that was with Flame Princess came up to her and said. He picked up the tiara, "A much more important person deserves this tiara, not you!"

He turned around and left the crowd, probably looking for Flame Princess to give it too. When Marcy looked up she saw her dress was ripped. Everyone was still laughing and staring. She started to cry and run out of the ballroom. Princess Bubblegum saw and marched over to the crowd.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did to her. She has just as much right to be here as all of you, if anything she has more! She's the daughter of the demon lord, who sadly couldn't join us tonight, and the Vampire Queen. Not to mention how her music made her known to the world. You should treat her with respect or you better believe the banana guards of the Candy Kingdom will be marching on up to you're doorstep and declare war" She calmly told the crowd. She turned around and saw Flame Princess behind her holding Marceline's mother's tiara.

"He was in the group, you know the boy I was with, and took this from Marceline and tried to give it to me. I knew it was hers and so I thought I should give it back but I cant find her, so I thought I should give it to you to give to her." Flame Princess explained.

"Thank you." Princess Bubblegum said kindly and for once she saw Flame Princess as more then an extremely destructive and emotionally unstable thing.

She saw her as an actual person with real feelings, and a heart of gold that always dose the right thing.

PB knew the young man from the water kingdom, he was next in line for the throne until he was banished for being a disgrace to the whole kingdom for stealing from the citizens. Luckily he had a younger sister who was honest and truthful and was actually a close friend of PB. It would be very obvious that Flame Princess wouldn't know this cause she barely knows anything about kingdoms other then her own and the Candy Kingdom. Although it was odd that he was there but his sister was nowhere to be seen.

PB rushed out to find Marcy sitting on the bottom step crying. Her dress was torn and had something black, PB couldn't really put her finger on what it was, spattered all over it. She didn't even bother trying to cheer her up with words, she put the tiara on her head and sat there for a while until they both looked at each other at the same exact time and leaned in for another kiss.

This one was longer, better and more wonderful then the last. It was unexplainable by words.

When they went back in it was a slow song, Finn and Flame Princess were dancing together, probably meaning they got back together. And so Princess Bubblegum and Marceline decided to dance too. They danced and danced until a split second blackout.

But when light was returned they weren't in the ballroom anymore. They were outside in broad daylight. But it didn't matter where they were. That night they had created something Marceline could never had imagined feeling after her breakup with Ash. They had created something Princess Bubblegum could never scientifically prove happened to people until now.

They had created a love that would last forever…

To Be Continued In **Strange New World**


End file.
